


I'm gonna let the future in

by Cassidy_Doris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family, Loss, M/M, Nightmares and Terrors, Pack Feels, Stilinski feels, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are actual brothers now. For real, legal documents and all. Stiles thinks that's pretty awesome, Scott does too. He builds bunk beds, they watch Star Wars. Stiles is dating Derek. Everything in life is pretty awesome. Except, Stiles is having a harder time adjusting than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna let the future in

**Author's Note:**

> The other title to this fic is Ice Cream Stiles Gangbang. Even though there is no ice cream, or gang bangs but plenty of Stiles. My expert viewers on Googledocs Amanda and Carrie wanted the title to be so and so it was. I love you both, thank you for helping me with this fic. 
> 
> Also, some things I accepted about this season, others I did not. I think it'll be clear. This will forever be my dream pack and no one can take it from me. Not even Jeff Davis and death itself. 
> 
> Also! Title comes from Kids by Mikky Ekko (yeah, it was the song in the finale in the final scene. Teen Wolf gets me really addicted to songs nearly every Monday. Now what am I gonna do for music?!)
> 
> ps this literally went up the instant I finished it. So I am so sorry for spelling mistakes and any other errors you find!

            He’s holding a box in front of his face as he comes around the corner into the room; it has Andy written on the front. Scott turns around with a confused frown. Stiles drops the box a little lower revealing a wide grin. His eyebrows are raised and he looks to Scott, flexing them up and down.

            “What’s up Brotha?!” Stiles shouts with glee. Scott grins and grabs the box from him and places it in the corner. Scott bends down and picks up the screw driver.

            “You can help ya know.” Scott says pointing to another screw driver on the floor.

            “Bro, you’re the werewolf with the super human strength. I’m gonna leave the bed bunk making to you.” Stiles walks over to the desk and flips around in the chair pulling out his laptop from the black bag he has slung over his shoulder.

            Scott rolls his eyes and continues working. Stiles hums happily as his fingers fly across the keyboard. A few hours later he whips back around and finds Scott finishing the bunk beds.

“See, told you bro, we’d still be at it if you let me help.” Stiles laughs.

“Probably and they won’t break either.” Scott winks.

“Derek will like that bit of knowledge.” Stiles says. Scott gags.

“Dude, bro, no.” Scott is shaking his head and Stiles has a huge shit eating grin on his face. There’s a soft knock on the door and Stiles and Scott turn to look at their parents in the doorway. John has his arm wrapped around Melissa waist and Melissa is leaning into him with a small smile and her hand resting on his chest, a small glint coming from her ring finger.

“Are you boys going to be okay for a bit? We’re thinking of going out for dinner.” Melissa looks around the room and then raises her eyebrows at Scott.

“We’re on it mom. It’ll be clean by the time you get back.” Scott says.

“Yeah, totally clean! Now go you two lovebirds, feel free to stay out till all hours of the night. Don’t worry about us.” Stiles throws his arm around Scotts shoulder and claps it and then nods at Scott and then at his dad.

“Yeah, this can’t possibly go wrong.” John says.

“Hey, hey now. You can trust us.” Stiles is clutching his chest like he’s offended and Scott rolls his eyes and shoves him away.

“I trust Scott.” John says and Stiles, being the very mature and 17 year old man he his sticks his tongue out at him.

“And Isaac right?” Isaac beams as he stands behind Melissa and John.

“No parties.” John says immediately. Isaac face lights up even more.

“No parties.” Scott confirms, “Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Derek. That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Melissa asks cautiously.

“Well, Ethan and Aiden, probably Boyd, the boy’s a recluse though, he takes some convincing, Erica will do it.” Stiles makes a cutting motion across his neck, “But that’s it.”

“Not too loud.” Melissa says.

“Or what? They’ll call the cops on us?” Stiles grins and Isaac laughs from the hallway.

“You don’t want to know what will happen if I get a phone call about this Stiles.” John’s voice changes to the Sheriff’s and Stiles stops smiling and nods.

“Yes, you got it sir.” Scott looks at him impressed, like he’s never seen Stiles be polite, like ever. The two turn and smile at Isaac and disappear down the hall, a few seconds later they hear two car doors slam and an engine turn over. Stiles turns around and throws his hands up in the air.

“Let’s party!” Stiles yells.

“Dude, no party. We’re cleaning this room and then we’re ordering pizza and playing video games.” Scott stares at him and Stiles frowns.

“Buzz kill dude, total buzz kill.” Scott shrugs, knows Stiles will get over it and makes his way to the ten different boxes in the corner.

“This is all your shit dude, you’re helping this time.” Scott waves his arm around all the boxes and Stiles sighs. Isaac walks in and grabs a box and Stiles claps his hand down onto his shoulder.

“I knew you’d be a great addition to the bromance.” Stiles says and while both Scott and Isaac roll their eyes Stiles doesn’t miss the way Isaac smiles a little bit extra at the comment.

***

Stiles opens the door a few hours later to a scruffy man wearing a frown and holding three pizza boxes and a bag that smells strongly of hot wings.

“Scott owes me 25.11.” Derek says walking past Stiles and placing the things down on the table.

“Great to see you too Derek. My day has been great, why yes, I’d love a kiss.” Stiles says as he closes the door behind him. Derek flares his nostrils in shrugs out of his leather jacket and walks back across the room. Stiles falls against the door automatically and Derek leans past him placing his jacket on the hook on the wall behind Stiles’ head. Stiles leans his head back against the door and Derek looks down at him, Stiles grins a little.

“I missed you today.” Derek breaths and then his lips are on Stiles neck and Stiles hands are gripping into Derek’s hair and Stiles moans as Derek playfully bites at his earlobe.

“Cut the shit.” Scott yells from the living room. “Bring me food.”

“You have two legs Scott. Get the fuck up and get it yourself.” Stiles yells and pulls at Derek’s shirt as Derek tries to back away. Stiles shakes his head and Derek shrugs like he doesn’t really care that they’re making Scott uncomfortable. Stiles wraps his hands around his neck and crushes his lips against Derek’s. His lips part and his tongue playfully licks at Derek’s until his lips part granting him access. Stiles moans into it and Derek’s hands are against the door for support as he licks into Stiles mouth. Derek pecks Stiles lips softly as he begins to pull away and Stiles grunts in protest.

“‘M hungry.” Derek mumbles against Stiles lips and Stiles nods in agreement.

“Finally, bring me food.” Scott calls again from the living room. Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs three plates from the cabinet and piles on four slices of pepperoni pizza on each plate and a handful of wings. He walks out with them balanced on his arm, out of spite he hands Isaac his plate first. Isaac looks up surprised.

“Oh, I could’ve gotten my own.” Isaac says quietly.

“Yeah, but I was already up. Don’t worry about it dude, we’re bros.” Stiles shrugs like it’s no big thing but Isaac clearly takes it to heart. He turns around and drops the plate into Scott’s lap, buffalo sauce falling onto his shirt.

“Dude.” Scott exclaims.

“That’s for cockblocking me.” Stiles plops down by his side and Derek comes in a few minutes later with his plate and four Pepsi’s in one hand. Derek is laughing as he sits down and Stiles takes the Pepsi’s from him and passes them around. Stiles kisses his cheek.

“That’s for being a lovely boyfriend.” Stiles says.

“Gag me with a fucking spoon; I can’t handle this lovey dovey shit.” Scott groans.

“Get used to it bud, cause I had to put up with this shit, sorry, _still_ put up with this shit. So you’re getting it back, ten fucking fold my friend.” Stiles says. Scott raises his hands up, accepting defeat, Stiles nods in triumph.

They hear the door creak open and Scott looks down at his shirt and then up at Stiles and frowns.

“Be right back.” He whispers and places his food on the counter and runs up the stairs.

“Foods in the kitchen guys!” Stiles calls from over his shoulder. He hears the clack of Lydia’s heels against the floor and a few shuffled feet behind her. Erica and Boyd make their way in first and plop themselves down into a chair together while Allison and Lydia take the floor in front of the coffee table where Stiles earlier had graciously laid out pillows and set it up all cozy. Scott shuffles down the stairs, hands playing with his hair and straightening it out. He looks around the room bewildered and then looks at Allison.

“Oh, hey, Allison.” Scott says, like he’s surprised she’s here. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Now who wants to be gagged with a spoon?” Stiles says and Scott shoots him a look, “What? Dude, you always act like this is the first time you’ve ever met her, you’re surprised by her presence and you constantly have to impress her.”

“Whatever.” Scott grumbles and walks past everyone, to his spot. Allison giggles and playfully pats his ankle as he walks by.

“Scott said we’re playing video games?” Boyd asks in between bites of his pizza.

“Um, no, we’re watching movies.” Lydia corrects. Scott opens his mouth to protest but Lydia shoves her hand in the hair and stops him.

“Fine, what movie?” Scott asks.

“Toy Story 3.”Lydia says

“Dude, yes.” Stiles responds.

Scott shrugs. It’s not like he’s going to even try and stop her, no one will, it’s best to just give in. When Aiden and Ethan finally show up with Danny in toe, the pack is complete and Lydia leans forward and puts the DVD in. A half hour into the movie Stiles phone buzzes in his pocket. He grabs it and clicks it open. The bright screen in the darkness makes Stiles eyes squint and it takes him awhile to focus. After a few seconds he whispers a delighted, “yes,” that makes everyone turn around to stare.

“Feel free to crash here tonight guys,” Stiles begins, “Our parents drove a few extra hours into the city and decided to get a hotel for the night. We’re in the clear.”

Everyone shrugs and turns back to the movie, Stiles takes that as a, of course they are staying; they had already planned on it.

“This living together shit is sick, yeah bro?” Stiles looks to Scott who just smiles and nods. “Guess what else guys?”

The room collectively sighs but looks back to Stiles giving him their full attention.

“In the morning, I’m making waffles.” He says gleefully. That earns him ten pizza crusts being thrown at his face from different directions.

***

 

Living with Scott as brothers was a lot different than living their constantly just being best friends. It was something Stiles had to get used to. Scott had taken to being really organized. He kept his room tidy and clean, whereas Stiles loves the wild life, with papers thrown everywhere, textbooks littering his desk and falling asleep at his favorite spot; face down on his keyboard.

That’s exactly how Scott finds him one morning, shaking him awake and yelling about school.

“School starts in ten minutes. Coach says we can’t be late again or he’ll have to bench us. Get up!” Stiles jolts awake with paper stuck to his face. He wipes it away and stares around the room disoriented. He hasn’t quite gotten used to the McCall house yet. He sometimes misses his house, his memories and his room, but he doesn’t say anything because he’s just happy his dad is happy. “When did you go to sleep?”

Stiles look at the clock, “Like ten minutes ago.”

“Stiles!” Scott scolds. “What have you been doing?!”

“Homework.” Stiles says simply.

“But you were doing that last night before I went to sleep.” Scott replies.

“No, I was adding to this.” Stiles pats the monstrous book next to him that holds all the secrets he has learned says Scott was bitten.

“Don’t you think homework is a little more important?” Scott asks.

“Don’t you think you, I don’t know, not dying is a little important?” Stiles shoots back. “I’m fine. I got this covered.”

“You just take on too much, that’s all. You’re human, you need sleep and food and to live a normal life.” Scott turns around and grabs his backpack off his bunk.

“We live anything but a normal life Scott.” Stiles grabs his bag of the floor and starts picking up all his papers and throwing them inside. He zips it up and turns around to face Scott, whose shoulders are slumped and he’s wearing a small frown. “Dude, don’t start feeling guilty like it’s your fucking fault.”

“But -” Scott starts and Stiles waves him off.

“No, not your fault. At all, ever, times a thousand. I’m fine, we’re fine. This is just our life. I have accepted it and I’m quite happy with it.” Stiles shrugs and grabs his keys off the desk. “Now, let’s not be late, coach will have our heads.”

***

“I will literally cut you if you talk at all during this marathon.” Stiles says throwing popcorn at Scotts head. Scott ducks and slaps Stiles shoulder.

“Dude alright, I’m just saying, I’m confused as hell.” Scott’s staring at the TV screen as the music plays and words flash across the screen and start rolling like credits “IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY”

“And I’m just saying it will fucking make sense Scott.” Stiles flips his hands around irritated and Scott just laughs amused. “Just, would you shut up and watch the movie? You promised.”

“I know dude, I’m watching.” Scott smiles and he grabs a pillow and wraps his arms around it and snuggles down into the couch. Stiles nods satisfyingly.

“Wait, I don’t get it. Who is this little kid, this is Darth Vader?!” Scott’s hands outstretched to the TV and Stiles groans. He grabs a pillow and hits Scott in the face.

***

“So, question.” Scott begins as he throws the lacrosse ball to Stiles who catches it with his stick. They’re outside their front yard on a Saturday afternoon, with a light fall breeze making the leaves on the ground rustle around their feet. Stiles always did love fall best, it was his mom’s favorite season. She’d make all kinds of pie and make him tea or hot cocoa before bed and carving pumpkins was their favorite thing to do together. He wondered if they’d start doing any of that again, now that he had a family, Stiles thinks he’d like to start doing things like that again.

“Shoot.” Stiles says, tossing the ball back.

“Do you think we’ll be roommates in college?” Scott asks and Stiles gives him a weird look.

“Dude, of course we’re going to be roommates in college. Not even a question.” Stiles catches the ball again and tosses it back with gusto. They fall into a sync not really paying attention to the ball as it flies back and forth between them.

“But, I mean, if we get into the same schools and go to the same school.” Scott’s voice is quiet and Stiles laughs.

“I’m not going anywhere where you guys can’t follow.” Stiles says simply.

“But Lydia will. She’s probably going to get in Harvard or Yale or some crazy place like that.” Scott mumbles.

“And she deserves too, she’s going to go and get her damn Fields Medal and change the world. But as for me?” Stiles shrugs. “I’m happy where I am, all I want is you guys.”

Scott drops his stick to the side and the ball rolls off behind him into the road. He clutches at his heart and starts whimpering like a puppy. Stiles throws his stick at him and Scott laughs as he catches it.

“You’re such a loser dude, you’re the one that started this bro moment and then you gotta ruin it.” Stiles runs out into the road after the ball. He hears the speeding of a car coming after him and Stiles barely has time to look up. His hearts pounding as he hears tires squeal against the pavement and a horn blaring. The car stops right by his leg. Stiles lets out a sigh of relief and looks up to find a black Camaro revving his engine at him. A small smirk playing on the devilishly handsome man’s face and aviators blocking Stiles view. Stiles slams his hands down on the hood. “Nice job asshole almost pissed my pants.”

“Well then watch where you’re going Stilinski. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the road?” Derek says as he cuts the engine and gets out. He makes his way to the front of his car and bends down to pick up the ball. He tosses it over his shoulder to Scott without taking his eyes off of Stiles. Stiles takes a big gulp and can feel his heart race pick up, which he’s sure Derek can hear. Pretty sure, since Derek is grinning like an asshole that knows too many things for his own good. He hates how is body betrays him in this way. He’s never going to get over Derek’s presence, or the fact that Derek is _his_ now. Definitely never getting over that. Derek places his hands on Stiles hips and loops his fingers in his belt loops. Stiles sits on the hood a little and Derek leans down and immediately parts his lips and licks into Stiles mouth, exploring with his tongue.

“Okay, well, this is my cue I suppose.” Stiles hears Scott say from the back of his mind. He can’t really focus right now. He’s distantly aware of the front door opening and closing.

“My dad will be home soon.” Stiles says pulling back a little bit. It wasn’t like they were hiding their relationship but it was just that, Stiles had a few months still till he turned 18 and he didn’t want his dad to get all cop and legality shit on them. So, he wanted to wait till he was before telling him.

“My place?” Derek suggests and Stiles moans at the thought which makes Derek grin again, this time teeth and all and it’s so dazzlingly Stiles loses his train of thought, before it comes rushing back to him at super lightning speed and he starts rambling.

“Oh god, yes, I mean, are you cool with that? Yes. Should I get a few things? No. Yes? Maybe we should just go, we can come back.” Derek shuts him up with a kiss and laughs into it. That calms Stiles down.

“No things, let’s just go.” Stiles says and Derek nods, heading to the passenger side and opening the door for him. Stiles looks at him like he’s crazy.

“What?” Derek mumbles, blushing.

“You’re holding the door open for me? That’s so sweet.” Stiles pretends to bat a tear away from his eye. “The cutest boyfriend.”

Derek rolls his eyes and slams the door shut and walks over to the driver’s side. Stiles laughs hysterically and jogs over to his door and climbs in.

“Don’t be such a sour wolf.” Stiles says leaning over and kissing Derek’s cheek as Derek starts the engine.

***

            The first time Stiles screams in the night Scott rolls off to top bunk and hits the floor. Stiles is sitting up straight, blankets tossed to the floor. Scott jumps up, face wolfed out and growling looking around the room. His eyes land on Stiles sheepish grin.

            “Sorry.” Stiles mumbles quietly.

            “Why’d you scream?” Scott ask walking over to the bed and sitting down. Stiles doesn’t have time to answer because both Melissa and John are bursting into his room.

            “Stiles!” John yells and runs over to him. Stiles visibly reddens and bats his hands in his dad’s direction.

            “Dad! I’m fine. I just had a nightmare.” Stiles looks at him apologetically. John just looks sad.

            “Are those starting up again? I thought you had gotten better?” John asks. Stiles can see Scott look up at him and tilt his head to the side in curiosity. Stiles balls up the blankets between his hands and takes a deep breath.

            “They had, they are. That was the first one in a while. I’m fine.” Stiles keeps reassuring him.

            “What was this one about? Was your mother there?” John whispers so softly, but they both know it doesn’t really matter. Scott can hear anyway, but being the best friend he is he makes a point to get up from the bed and climb back up into his bunk. Melissa pats Johns shoulder and gives Stiles a nod, taking her leave too.

            “Yeah, I mean, it was brief, like all the others.” Stiles whispers back. “She’s there one second and gone the next and I can’t, I can’t find her.”

            John brings his hand up to rest on Stiles shoulder and he looks at him seriously.

            “Do you want me to call Dr. Peters? You were seeing her right? You liked her?” John asks. Stiles nods and shrugs.

            “Sure, dad.” Stiles says. John nods and leans in to kiss Stiles forehead like he would do when he was five. He looks down at him and smiles faintly.

            “We’re gonna be okay kid.” John whispers to him. Stiles nods. He gets up and quietly slips out of the room, when he hears the door click Scott, skillfully and with better grace this time, drops down from his bunk and sits next to Stiles.

            “Starting up again?” Scott whispers. Scott’s body is pressed against his and Stiles is pretty sure Scott is doing it on purpose, as a support, a pack thing. Being close to one another, smelling each other, taking away each other’s pain. Stiles might not be a wolf in the pack but it helps nonetheless and makes him feel instantly better to have him there.

            “I used to get them, a lot, after my mom, -” Stiles can feel the tears welling up and he looks down at his hands and fiddles with his thumbs. Only he realizes he’s not fiddling with them, he’s shaking and Scott without a word just covers Stiles hands with his. Stiles look at him and takes in a deep breathe.

            “Thanks.” Stiles whispers and Scott just nods. He looks to the window suddenly and Stiles freezes. “What is it?”

            “Nothing, I just, I, I might’ve texted Derek, while you were talking to your dad. I told him you might need him tonight. I hope that was okay.” Scott looks at him suddenly alarmed, like he did the wrong thing and Stiles just hugs him in reassurance.

            “You’re the best.” Stiles says to him and Scott hugs him back. “He heard all of that didn’t he?”

            “Pretty sure.” Scott nods and Stiles sighs.

            “Well get in here big guy, I’ve earned cuddles.” Stiles says to the window, it opens a second later and Derek slides in gracefully. “Ya know, for big tough werewolves you guys sure have the skills of delicate ballerinas.”

            They both roll their eyes and Scott gets up from the bed and climbs back up to his again. Stiles moves over and pats the bed. Derek looks at him solemnly.

“Stop with that look, Christ, I’m fine, now please cuddle me.” Stiles demands and Derek sighs shrugging out of his jacket, shirt and pants. Stiles heart skips a beat at Derek stripped down into his boxers, about to come and cuddle Stiles. It makes Stiles cock twitch a little. 

“Please no sex.” Scott mumbles.

“Cockblocker.” Stiles says kicking at the top bunk with his feet. Derek grunts in annoyance as he climbs in and wraps his arms around Stiles waist.

“Stiles.” Derek starts and Stiles puts his finger to Derek’s lips and then leans into kiss him instead. And then snuggles his face into Derek’s chest and kisses there too just for good measure.

“I’m tired, but I promise we’ll talk about this.” Stiles whispers. Stiles can feel Derek nod and kiss the top of his head; he smiles and drifts off to sleep. There are no more nightmares that night.

They don’t always happen every night and Dr. Peters says that it might be because of their new “living situation” and having a motherly presence always around now. Something about it being a mixture of guilt for feeling like Stiles is forgetting his mom but having a new “motherly” figure in the house and also fearing for Melissa and not wanting to lose her too. Stiles just felt numb and he nodded and agreed that she was probably right. Things _had_ been getting better though and he really didn’t think he was feeling any of those feelings, but maybe he was and just not letting himself realize it.

He works on her techniques though, right before bed he’ll lay there and take deep calming breaths and think about places that make him happy, or moments or people. Scott joins him whenever he’s home, reminds him of funny stories of when they were kids together and most of the time that helps. On the nights it doesn’t, he usually wakes up to Derek in his room, or more often lately Scott has given up on calling Derek altogether because sometimes Stiles doesn’t even wake up from the screaming. So in the morning Stiles will find Scotts arm wrapped around his waist and one of his legs thrown over Stiles’. Stiles feels both happy and annoyed and most morning takes pleasure in shoving Scott right off his bed onto the floor. An annoyed, muffled, “Dude,” can often be heard and Stiles will roll back over, wide grin on his face and fall asleep for a few extra minutes, before Scott drops textbooks onto his legs telling him to get up for school.

He’s getting used to his new living situation.

***

            “Scott, buddy, come on. I’m tired.” Stiles shoving at Scott’s leg trying to get him to wake up. They’ve been up for hours cramming for their midterm in history before Thanksgiving break and Scott fell asleep before him, sprawled on Stiles bottom bunk. “Asshat, wake up!”

            “Mphfm.” Scott bats his hand around in the air and then flips over onto his stomach and proceeds to snore, loudly.

            “Dick.” Stiles mumbles and throws off all his clothes but his boxers and climbs up into Scotts bunk. He’s asleep before his head hits the pillow.

            A few hours later, or maybe seconds, Stiles is super disoriented but he’s only awake because he heard the window creak open. He’s pretty sure that it’s Derek; Derek’s the only one that knows he leaves the window on the left unlocked, just for him. Stiles smiles and turns over onto his side, waiting his company. He freezes mid turn suddenly realizing the height difference. He normally can’t see the top of the bookshelf across the room from his bunk. Derek doesn’t seem to notice though and Stiles is biting back laughter. He hears Derek feet creak across the floor and then the mattress dip underneath his weight as he leans in, into Scott, to kiss Scott.

            “Wha -” Stiles can hear Scott mumble, “DUDE! Bro, no! Wrong bunk, wrong bunk!”

            Stiles is howling with laughter as he hears Derek jump back and slam his head onto the wooden beam above him.

            “Shut up Stiles.” Derek barks. Scott says it too as he slams his fist into the beams above his head.

            “Come on, that was funny as shit!” Stiles leans over to look at Scott, who is flat on his back just staring up in terror.

            “I never, that was horrible, my worst nightmares were realized just then.” Scott says and Derek punches him in the leg. Scott and Derek’s head both jolt to the door and Scott gets up quickly. “Shit, shit, get out! Out!”

            “My dad?!” Stiles asks panic, Derek nods and runs to the window. His boot is the last thing Stiles sees before John is throwing open the door.

            “What is it this time?! Stiles why are you up there?” John asks.

            “Just happened.” Stiles shrugs.

            “Okay, well is everything alright then?” John looks to Scott.

            “Perfect sir, dandy, just dandy.” Scott is speaking far too fast and Stiles wants to slap his forehead but that’d give too much away. Scott is a terrible liar. John looks around the room and his eyes land on the open window. Stiles heart feels like it’s about to explode out of his chest.

            “Why is the window open? It’s freezing outside tonight.” John walks over and closes it and locks the latch.

            “I was hot; ya know how werewolves can get.” Scott shrugs and Stiles looks up surprised. Maybe he wasn’t such a terrible liar. John nods like he understands and then walks back over to the door.

            “Try and get some sleep boys. You act like this is one big permanent sleepover, don’t make us separate you.” John says.

            “Dad, this _is_ one big permanent sleepover and you wouldn’t dare separate us. It’d hurt you just as much as it’d hurt us.” Stiles says and Scott nods and gives him his best puppy face, which _fuck_ , Scott is far too good at that damn puppy face. The big eyes and pouty lips. This guy can get anything handed to him on a silver platter. John rolls his eyes.

            “Just sleep.” John clicks off the light and closes the door behind him. Stiles heart rate slows and looks to Scott for confirmation. Scott nods and Stiles jumps down and runs to the window and tears it back open. Derek his waiting there on the ledge just outside his window, back plastered to the wall.

            “Come on lover boy. Come to bed.” Stiles grabs the sleeve of Derek’s jacket and pulls him inside. Derek stares around the room awkwardly.

            “What?” Stiles asks trying to drag Derek across the room but Derek’s rooted to the spot.

            “I just, that was close Stiles, too close. I’m really thinking we should tell you dad about us.” Derek whispers. His brings his free hand to scratch the back of his head while he looks to the floor.

            “We will, just, not now. There’s so much going on. We’re still getting settled.” Stiles is rambling and making up excuses and he can see the pain flash across Derek’s face. Truth be told, he probably could tell his dad, he’s pretty sure his dad suspects and he knows Melissa knows. He just doesn’t know how to say it, he doesn’t want his dad to flip out and arrest Derek for making out with his underage son.

            “I should probably go.” Derek says back towards the window, Stiles grips onto his jacket tighter.

            “No, Der, don’t go. Listen; just give me some more time. I promise. I just need to figure out how to tell him.” Stiles is pleading and Derek loosens Stiles grip and turns around and heads for the window.

            “Take all the time you need Stiles. You know where to find me.” And with that Derek is gone and Stiles whips around to look at Scott. He’s sitting cross legged on his top bunk staring at his hands.

            “Did, did he just break up with me?” Stiles ask and Scott’s shoulder move up and down but he’s still not looking at him. “He did didn’t he?”

            “I think so.” Scott says and Stiles slumps to the floor. Scott is there immediately picking him up and bringing him to his bed. “Listen, bro, I was listening to him the whole time.”

            “What do you mean?” Stiles looks up at him.

            “Like, his feelings, I was feeling them too.” Scott begins, “They were all over the place, his heart was thumping like crazy but not in a happy way, but a sad one and he smelt, he smelt like heartbreak. I think, he thinks you’re ashamed of him and that you wouldn’t want to introduce him to your dad as your boyfriend.”

            “Well, that’s just silly, if anything it should be the other way around. How could I _ever_ be ashamed of him?” Stiles asks and Scott just shrugs again.

            “Maybe he thinks because of all that trouble _we_ got him into. He has sort of a record, even if he didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe because of the taboo that circles around his family name and therefore himself. He doesn’t think highly of himself Stiles, he blames himself for everything. His family dying, me becoming a werewolf, you being part of this world. He doesn’t say it in so many words but I know it. I feel it.”  
            Stiles just kind of stares at him in awe. Scott can be kind of legit when he wants to be, says some deep shit and is kind of a helpful bro.

            “Damn. You’re right. You are so right. What am I gonna do now?” Stiles flops his head back onto his pillow and stares at the wooden platforms above his head. Scott joins him.

            “Tell your dad.” Scott suggests.

            “How?” Stiles asks.

            “You could talk to my mom. She’s super good at this stuff. She helped me a lot when I didn’t know where to take Allison on dates or what to get her and shit like that. She’s a mom; she’s good at these sort of things. She could probably help you break it to your dad.” Scott says. Stiles heart leaps and a lump forms in his throat at the words _she’s a mom_ , he thinks about his mom and how, yeah, he’d probably be turning to her for help right now and she’d probably be great at it. His eyes prick with tears when he thinks but she never got the chance. Scott grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly.

            “You’re not going to forget her you know and it’s not like my mom _has_ to be your new mom. She’s just, and we’re just, we’re family now.” Scott whispers and Stiles is again reminded of how grateful he is for Scott being in his life and how pretty smart this kid can be when he wants to be. “We’re brothers.”

            “I know.” Stiles whispers. “I love you brother.”

            “I love you too.” Scott whispers back and they fall asleep a short while later.

***

            Stiles is sipping on some orange juice in the kitchen, hair ruffled up from sleep and rubbing his eyes when Melissa enters the room with her arms full of groceries still wearing her work scrubs from the previous night. She still pulls all-nighters from time to time and works a lot. She says it’s because she loves her job and Stiles knows she does but mostly he knows it’s because she’s the best nurse Beacon Memorial has got.

            “Hey, do you need any help?” Stiles asks, setting down his juice and rushing forward to grab the bags from her.

            “That’d be great Stiles. John went to work and Scott left early this morning to go do some family things with Allison and her father for thanksgiving?” Melissa looks to Stiles for clarification but Stiles just shrugs.

“I woke up and he was gone. He didn’t tell me anything last night but that sounds about right.” Stiles didn’t actually think it did, in fact he was pretty sure it might be a pack thing, the full moon being tonight and all. Derek probably told Scott to lie to Melissa so when Melissa told Stiles it wouldn’t hurt his feelings. The asshole has been avoiding him like the plague. “Is there anything else in the car I can grab?”

“Just a few other bags and a few pumpkins. I was thinking we could make pumpkin pie and carve them up.” Melissa suggests and Stiles freezes in the doorway, his heart hammering and tears slipping from his eyes faster than he can calm down. He wipes away at his face and turns around to find Melissa holding a box of cookies, frozen in place too and staring at him. “I’m sorry. I forgot. We don’t have to make pumpkin anything.”

“No, no, I’m sorry, I just, -” Stiles doesn’t actually know what to say, he thought he was ready for this, he had wanted it actually but something just keeps holding him back.

“No it’s fine! Really Stiles, I’ll just give them to the neighbors.” Melissa says walking over to him and patting his shoulder. He nods, feeling guilty.

“Um, hey, Melissa?” Stiles asks. She hums in response with her back turned putting away a few items in the cabinets. “Can I ask you for some advice?”

“Of course.” Melissa says turning to him. She wipes off her hands on her pants and points to the chairs at the table. Stiles sits and she sits next to him. She puts her hand on his and then pulls back. “Sorry, it’s instinct with Scott.”

“No, that was, that was fine.” Stiles stutters. He hates that he makes her feel so self-conscious. She smiles tightly but doesn’t put her hand back.

“What’s up?” She asks casually.

“Well, see, I need to break something to my dad.” Stiles being and Melissa laughs and throws her hands up.

“Oh boy! Is he going to be angry? Do you want me to help you try and make him less angry? I can try and work that angle, be the buffer.” Melissa says and Stiles smiles at the thought.

“I don’t know if he’s going to be angry, he might, when I tell him I’m seeing someone.” Stiles says quietly and Melissa only smiles. She cautiously brings her hand back over to his and holds it.

“Go on.” Melissa urges.

“I really like him, except I think he broke up with me a few days ago because he thinks I’m ashamed of him, when really I just don’t want my dad to arrest him. And I don’t know maybe I’m worried of what my father will think, I’m not ashamed of him though, but my dad’s opinion on the men or women I choose to date means a lot to me.” Stiles is talking so fast that Melissa waves her hand up and down signaling for Stiles to slow down. He takes a deep breath and realizes he’s shaking. He looks panicked and stares at Melissa wide-eyed.

“Deep breaths Stiles. You’re working yourself up. We’ll talk about this, get it worked out; I can help you talk to your father about your boyfriend. I’m sure if you tell him how much you like and how much he likes you?” Melissa raises and eyebrow in question and Stiles nods. “Then he’ll see reason. It can’t be that bad. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Um, Derek.” Stiles gulps and flinches before looking over to Melissa. She has her hand covering her mouth, hiding, hiding a smile? “You knew.”

“I had my feelings. He always stands so close to you when he’s here watches your every move, a mother notices these things. She always notices when someone is in love with their son.” She stops short suddenly and Stiles just leans in and wraps his arms around her.

“Thank you.” Is all Stiles says, he doesn’t care, he likes that she just called him her son. He feels, happy. “I think we should make pumpkin pie.”

“Yeah?” Melissa says as she lets him go.

“Yeah, it’ll be delicious. We still have my mom’s recipe somewhere, I could help.” Stiles says and Melissa’s hand clutches her heart and she clears her throat to cover the obvious signs of her tearing up.

“I think that’ll be fun. I was just going to get some other things prepped for tomorrow and then we could start?” She asks and Stiles smiles in return.

“How many pumpkins did you buy? Would there be enough if I were to take one? I have something I need to do.” Stiles asks.

“Of course! Yes, we have plenty!” Melissa waves her arms around and shoos him off. He suddenly has the urge to lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek, like he would to his mom if he ever left the house, but he doesn’t think he’s there quite yet but something tells him that it’s okay. Baby steps.

“I’ll be right back!” He shouts as he runs toward the door and grabs his red hoodie from the hook and keys from the bowl by the door. The sun is bright and warm today and the breeze smells strongly of smoke and cinnamon and apples. Things that remind him of fall and his mom. He runs to Melissa’s car and grabs the roundest, biggest pumpkin and then Jumps into his jeep.

A few minutes later is pulling up into a cemetery and he cuts the engine when he reaches the back of the road. He walks in, 325 steps, he counted when he when he was eight, holding his dad’s hand and walking behind the casket. He didn’t want to stare at it, so he stared at his feet and he counted. It kept his breath even and his heartbeat relatively calm. He reaches the spot, where there’s a shiny marbled stone that reads:

CLAUDIA STILINSKI

A devoted mother, wife and friend.

 

Zawsze będziesz kochana

 

Stiles sets the pumpkin down in the corner and makes the best side face forward. He touches the smooth, cool marble and then leans down and gives it a kiss.

“Hi mom.” He whispers and then sits down in front of it. He wraps his arms around his legs and sits there in silence for a bit, letting the breeze kiss his face and the sun wrap around his body in a warm tight embrace. He feels a few tears trickle down his face and he lets them and he just sits there. “So, I miss you.”

The leaves pick up around him and rustle across the ground. The trees are swaying and making small cracking sounds. He takes in a deep breath and fiddles his thumbs.

“I’m not nervous I’ll forget you, I never could. I’m just nervous you’d be mad about it. Which is silly right? I think you’d be happy, to see us all happy, but I don’t know. I’m still afraid. Scott’s always been my brother and Melissa has always been like a mom to me but taking that leap, calling her that, I don’t want to replace you.” And it’s out and Stiles has finally figured it out. It’s not forgetting her, it’s replacing her. He feels like he’s replacing her. He lets out a small sob and clutches at his jacket, frustrated. “I’m sorry.”

“Stiles.” Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin, his on his feet in no time ready to run but he recognizes that voice and he whips around to face his dad. John’s arms are raised like he’s approaching a criminal who’s geared with weapons. He’s wearing his bulky green sheriff’s jacket and he sees the squad car parked behind his Jeep. Stiles mentally ticks off the days and the places his dad normally patrols and thinks, Wednesday, he sits by the railroad tracks that cross over into the next town, where Stiles would’ve had to pass in order to reach the cemetery.

“Did you follow me?” Stiles asks.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You don’t come here unless something’s wrong.” John whispers.

“I just missed her today, it’s her favorite time.” Stiles sniffs and stares at the ground.

“I know, son.” John says.

“I’m happy with the way things are, dad. I’m happy you’re happy, I’m happy Scotts my brother, I’m happy about having a family.” Stiles falters, failing to come up with words, for the first time in his life. He doesn’t know how to explain how he’s feeling. “I just, I would give anything to see her one more time, to know if I’m making her proud, or to know if it’s okay to call Melissa mom.”

The words come out so small and Stiles feels like he’s eight all over again, the only thing missing was the thumb in his mouth. He had taken up the habit, after, which a few doctors said was due to stress and anxiety that he’d grow out of it in time.

“Of course she’d be proud of you Stiles, she would be so gosh darn proud. She’d love all the friends you have, the great grades, your lacrosse skills, she’d be proud of everything Stiles.” John steps up to him and pulls him into a hug and squeezes tightly and Stiles lets himself cry some more. When they break apart he sees tears on his dad's face as well, “She’d want you to be happy and she’d be happy with whatever decisions you make about anything in your life Stiles. So, if you want to go to NYU or a community college in town, she’d be happy. If you want to call Melissa mom, she’d be okay with that. I can promise you that Stiles.”

Stiles stares at his dads badge on his chest, mesmerized by the pattern and remembering his small eight year old hands tracing patterns around it and playing with it at the funeral. He couldn’t sit still, he felt uncomfortable and itching to go, whining to his dad about wanting to go home, so his dad handed him his badge and that shut Stiles up quick. His dad’s badge was so _cool_. He looks into his dad's eyes then and finds his dad wearing a sad smile and staring back. Stiles nods.

“She’d even be okay with your dating preferences and love your boyfriend, Stiles.” Stiles heart nearly jumps out of his chest. His eyes go wide and John just laughs. “Imagine my surprise when I hear my son shouting in his sleep one night and in the morning, before I leave to go to work, check in on him and find a big, massive body clutching onto him for dear life.”

“He wanted to tell you, I told him we shouldn’t. Don’t be mad.” Stiles says, even though his dad seems anything but. John just shrugs.

“Some nights you don’t shout at all, is it because he’s there?” John asks. Stiles nods.

“Not all the time, sometimes it’s Scott too.” Stiles says, trying to make it seem not as bad as it does. “Are you going to arrest him?”

“Well, seeing as you’re 18 soon there really wouldn’t be a point now would there? That also wouldn’t stop you from seeing him and,” John pauses and looks at him, “You’re happiest on those mornings when you don’t scream in the night, when he’s there, he makes you happy?”

“Very much.” Stiles says. John’s smile is a little brighter.

“He better be at Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.” John says and he wraps his arm around Stiles shoulder and they start heading towards their cars.

“Oh, yeah, um dad? About that.” Stiles starts.

***

They had to move Thanksgiving outside, with three tables set up down a line. 

His dad went a little red in the face when he said the pack wanted to come over for Thanksgiving.

“How many?” John asks.

“Ya know, the pack, dad.” Stiles says, smoothly avoiding the answer.

“How many Stiles?” John says again and Stiles flinches.

“Well ya know, us four, Derek, cause you just said you wanted him there, Lydia, Allison, Chris might come too, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. So, 10, yeah, 10. Or well 14 in total, counting us?” Stiles pouts and tries to do his best Scott-puppy-face impression. It just doesn’t work for him.

“Stiles!” John nearly yells and Stiles just kisses his dad's cheek because he knows he won’t say no.        

“You’re the best!” He shouts as he climbs into his Jeep. His dad leaves first, honking his horn and zooming out of the cemetery. Stiles stalls a bit, looking at the marble stone he can see from his car. “Love you, mom. Happy Thanksgiving.” He drives off.

Melissa brings out the turkey and sets it in the middle. Scott follows close behind her with a second turkey, Derek so graciously provided. He’s sitting next to Stiles and Stiles his holding his hand, above the table, and smiling at him. He had called Derek on his way home from the cemetery.

“Der!” Stiles says excitedly.

“What Stiles?” Derek answers with his usual grumpy tone.

“I told him. He knows, or he actually, he already knew.” Stiles says. There’s silence on the other end and Stiles brings the phone back and looks at the screen to see if he lost service and dropped his call, when it says it didn’t he brings it back to his ear. “Derek?”

“Yeah, I’m still here, just debating on if I should pack up and skip town.” Derek says. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. He was actually fine with it, kinda seemed happy even?” Stiles says and Derek snorts. “I’m serious! He wants you there tomorrow, at Thanksgiving dinner, and he won’t take no for an answer, neither will I.”

More silence.

“Derek!” Stiles shouts.

“Yes, fine, good lord Stilinski. I’ll be there.” Derek finally agrees. Stiles lets out a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“So, does this mean we’re back on?” Stiles asks feeling stupid.

“We were never off.” Derek says simply.

“You said, when you figure it out you know where to find me.” Stiles drops his voice down really low in a mocking tone and he can practically feel the eye roll Derek is giving.

“That didn’t mean I was breaking up with you, just giving you time, like you needed. Who told you I had broken up with you? Was it Scott?” Derek asks and takes Stiles silence as a yes, “He’s an idiot.”

Stiles snorts in response agreeing.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow, with the pack.” Stiles says.

“Tomorrow.” Derek says.

“Der?” Stiles whispers.

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek asks.

“I love you,” Stiles heart is beating out of his chest and it’s really going to shatter if Derek let’s there be silence on the other end.

“I love you too.” Derek replies instantly. Stiles hangs up and can’t stop smiling all the way home. Melissa actually slapped him a few times and laughed while they made the pie together.

“Is everyone here?” Stiles says looking around the table one more time.

“Wait, where’s Cora?” Scott asks. John looks at Stiles.

“Stiles!” John shouts a bit, Stiles flinches.

“Shit! I forgot dad! What do you want from me? The girl was supposedly dead for six years, what do you expect?” Derek pinches him and Stiles looks over and beams. “It’s true!”

Derek just grunts, “She said she’d be a little late. She’d come for dessert.”

John nods at him and smiles. Smiles. Good lord, this couldn’t be going any better.

“Okay! Does anyone want to say a few words of what they’re thankful for before eating?” Melissa looks around the table and Lydia raises her hand first. _Obviously._

“I’m thankful for my wonderful hairdresser and personal stylists. I don’t know where I’d be without them.” Lydia starts and the whole table collectively sighs and laughs a little, cause, well it’s Lydia. Aiden is beaming at her like she’s the world though. “But I’m also thankful for my family and not just my mother and everyone else, but this family. Pack. I am so thankful and grateful for all of you and what you have done for me. I love you guys.”

Everyone looks at each other, a bit stunned but happy and smiling and nodding.

“I’m thankful for being here tonight too.” Chris Argent begins, “And being graciously welcomed in by this new and loving family and looking around at all these beautiful, happy and healthy children is all I can really be thankful for.”

“I’m thankful for my dad,” Allison leans across the table and squeezes Chris’ hand, “and I’m thankful for this pack. We’re unstoppable. I love you all dearly.”

“I, uh, I’m thankful for this food? Can we eat it?” Scott asks and everyone laughs, while Melissa smacks him upside the head. The thanking continues. Everyone gets a chance to give their thanks. Aiden and Ethan are touching with their words, saying that they appreciated our willingness to forgive and give them a place to live and call home, for once. Erica gives thanks to her _glorious_ body and Boyd agrees. Isaac’s words mirror that of Aiden and Ethan’s and Danny just says he’s thankful he finally knows what the hell has been going on the past few years. John and Melissa go next saying things like how they’re happy to have this dinner with their closest friends and they’re thankful for the health of their kids. Stiles turns to Derek next and everyone stares at him expectantly.

“I, um,” Derek sits up a bit straighter and fidgets with his wine glass, staring at it intently and then clears his throat. “I’m thankful to have family again. I’m just very, very thankful.”

“Well, I know what I’m thankful for!” Stiles shouts with glee and everyone moans and puts down their forks and sits back, evidently they expect it will take a while, “I’m thankful for my life, just the way it is, supernatural chaos and all. I’m thankful no one died this week. I’m thankful we kicked that Alpha packs ass, no offense Aiden or Ethan, and took down the Darach. I’m thankful we finally know what the hell a Lydia is and most importantly, I’m thankful I’m sitting here with you all. My pack. My family. Blood or not we’re in this together, forever and I couldn’t want a better group of people.”

Stiles pauses and looks around the room, they’re smiling against their will, he knows it. They’re trying really hard to be annoyed with him but they can’t with all this sappy shit he’s spewing. He beams.

“I’m also thankful for my new family, my dad and my brother Scott and my moms, both of them.”

He looks at Melissa, who has tears in her eyes and is clutching at her chest. She closes them for a brief moment and smiles, nodding quietly. Derek squeezes his hand and Stiles squeezes back.

“Let’s eat!” Stiles shouts suddenly and Scott lets out a victory cry and everyone laughs. Stiles laughs the loudest.

 

End

 


End file.
